1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a powder packaging.
2. Description of the Related Art
Applicant has several types of powder packaging concepts described in WO200507531 and WO2007142522. These are successful in the market. These packaging are used by consumers. For accurate dosing of the powder contained in this packaging a spoon is used which is included also included in the packaging. This has several drawbacks, in relation to production, and hygiene when used by consumers. Thus, applicant seeks to improve his known packaging.
Several concepts for dosing powder are based on a laterally shifting part with a powder compartment. This shifting part shifts in an enclosure having a first opening contacting the contents of a container and the powder compartment allowing the powder compartment to fill with powder, and a second opening, often staggered with respect to the first opening, contacting the powder compartment with the outside of the container, allowing the powder compartment to empty when shifted laterally. These concepts are for instance further described in WO0224140, FR2702452, FR2643876, WO02094684. A similar concept is known with a rotating part with a powder compartment, see DE 102004056920.
There are numerous other powder packaging known in the state of the art which include dosing devices. These dosing devices do not meet the tight requirements relating to hygiene, use, accuracy, cost.